Another way
by hijackedbycastle
Summary: My take on, how Beckett and Castle could have met. And meet again. :) It's totally AU... I'd love to know your opinion :)
1. First meeting

_Yeah it's AU… So Kate is 25, Castle 30 and Alexis…  
Beckett is a big fan of Castle's book and visited a book launch party from him.  
So let's see… __  
Hope you like it _

She regretted it, she shouldn't have come here… All those people so rich and famous and everyone thought they would be something special. Well it was fun in the beginning but since Lanie went off with a publisher she is alone and drinking her last drink. Planning to leave as she heard a voice.  
"Good evening Miss. May I light up your mood?" Richard –freaking- Castle asked her firmly. She was overwhelmed with feelings. She never thought he'd talk to her.  
"Well that's very kind and I appreciate, but I was just about to leave. " she said smiling trying not to freak out in front of him. She made a mental note that she had to call Lanie ASAP.  
"Oh well I can go out with you." He said with a charming voice. Kate couldn't believe that his playboy really worked with her. One night, she thought…. So she nodded and started talking with him.  
And the time just ran, and now she was really drunk like he was, too.  
"You made drunken, not fair." She said teasingly.  
Her words shocked him a bit "I won't do anything you don't like." He answered seriously.  
"Well I'd like you to kiss me right now." She said shy, but she wanted it so deeply. And with that his lips were on hers and even if one of them tried to kiss soft, it heated up, very fast. None of them had ever felt those feelings, the kiss was overwhelming. And Castle did something he had never ever done before, he asked her up into his loft. He opened the door and both just stumbled in, lips never parting, he shut the door with her back, lifting her up and carrying her to his master bedroom, she had no chance to notice anything, it could have been the kitchen table and she wouldn't care. All that counted was him, and his amazing body. The night was beautiful, full of passion and a feeling none of them ever felt. After 5 rounds she fell asleep in his arms with a bright smile on her face.  
But morning came much too soon, Rick watched her sleep and as he finally understood that this wasn't just a one night stand, he got scared. The divorce was just 3 months ago, Alexis still had problems dealing with it, he couldn't to this to her. So he made a decision, which broke his heart, but he had to do it. 25 minutes later Kate awoke, looking beautiful so sleepy, but he suppressed this thought. They were both silent, she knew something was up, but her hope still lived. Then he finally spoke "Kate, this night was so amazing, but we shouldn't have done it. I just had a bad divorce and with Alexis… everything gets too much… I am so sorry." He stumbled and looked lost his hope she would understand it was gone as she rushed out the door, without another word and tears in her eyes.  
She hadn't cried she stayed strong, she went to work and acted like nothing happened. She never said anything to anyone. 

After 6 weeks she cried, in her best friends arms. She was pregnant form this man. The one who didn't want her. She didn't really have a plan how to deal with it, but it was a fact that she would raise this child. It was a fact that she would love this child with all her heart. It was a fact that she would never tell Richard Castle about his daughter.


	2. Meeting again

It's been two years since she saw him last. Two years since she was a mother of a beautiful baby-gril named Clara. And today was a regularly day at the precinct, she thought. After Lunch Montgomery wanted to talk to her.  
"Sir, you wanted to talk with me?" she asked politely.  
"Yes Beckett, the mayor called and told me that an author would like to do some research at our precinct just for a couple of weeks. And I thought you would be the perfect Detective. What do you say?" Montgomery explained in his soft voice.  
"Well Sir I'm honored, but I don't think it's the best idea with Clara, I'm just here from 9-17 o'clock. Maybe he should watch Esposito, he's doing much more work."  
"Well, than he's following the whole team. And I won't discuss this. " He said strict.  
"Okay, when do I meet this author?" She asked hoping, that she could find an excuse 'til then.  
"He should be here in five minutes… or not he's just walking to my office." Montgomery said.  
And as she turned around she saw him. Castle with a bright smile on his face.  
"Hey Roy, nice to see you again. And-" Shit. There she was. He wasn't prepared to see her jet. Yes he came because of her. And yes he wanted to fix his mistake, but he thought he had a bit longer to prepare.  
"Hello Mr. Caste, I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I've been told you're are going to follow me and my time for a few weeks." She said in her totally cop-voice. She won't show her feelings to him.  
"Yes. Thank you. Can we start with the questioning today?" he asked as serious as she was.  
"Wh-What questioning? Sir?" Beckett asked confused hoping it was all just a really bad dream.  
"We spoke about it. He's doing research. He's allowed to ask everything he need. That's all.  
You can begin now Rick, have fun2" and with that they left to office and settled down in the conference room.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked coldly.  
"You are a Detective so you need to build theories, don't you?" he asked softer. She nodded, not really understanding what he wanted from her. But before she could ask he went on  
"I hope you can help me with this theory, a man slept with a beautiful woman a 2 years ago, and he made the biggest mistake in his life, by sending her away to protect his daughter and himself from pain. And he really wants to fix his mistake, how can he do it?" he asked in a whisper, looking lost.

Kate swallowed, she felt so much in this moment. A feeling she didn't feel very often. And she made a mistake too, she needed to fix this, especially for Clara. She never thought she wanted to tell him, but after what he just told her, she knew she would tell him.  
"Well, I think the woman would be willing to try to change the things. But the woman has made a big mistake on her own because she was hurt by his words so much. And I'm not quite sure if the man could or want to fix his mistake after he knows her mistake." She looked him in the eyes. He could see the pain and the guilt she had inside.  
"If he knows the mistake, I'm sure there would be a way to fix it. Because he has really strong feelings for the woman and wants her in his life, so bad." He tried to support her.

"I'm sorry but I can't" she whispered and stormed out of the building.  
_  
What do you think? :)  
Hope you all like it :)_


	3. The talk part 1

Castle was perplex, he sat there, not really knowing what to do.  
After he caught himself again, he asked after Beckett's address and drove to her.  
He wasn't sure what he wanted form her, all he knew was, that he wanted an explanation. So he rang the bell and waited. After a few seconds he heard some steps and someone talk. It took it's time 'till the door was open and what he saw literally shocked him. Kate looked not like herself at all. She wasn't the cold cop e just met and not the girl he fell in love with two years ago. She looked tiny and lost, her eyes so read he could tell she cried since she left. But the most shocking thing was the child in her arms which was about two years with the hair from her mother and eyes like Alexis. In that moment he understood what she meant with mistake. And it was a damn big mistake, not even a bit comparable to what he did. He got so angry, but the little girl brought him out of his thought with her tiny and beautiful voice.  
"Hello Mister, I'm Clara. Who are you?" she asked innocently, not noticing the awkward situation between the two adults.  
"Hey Clara, I'm Rick" he said with a soft voice, he didn't want to scare his DAUGHTER. He couldn't believe, how a mother could be able to do something like this.  
Kate caught her breath meanwhile and was now able to talk.  
"Would you like to come in. I know we need to talk." Kate said shyly, knowing this would be pretty hard.  
"Yes, please." He answered coldly.

"Wanna watch my dolls?" Clara asked happily.  
"Not now baby-boo, okay? Rick and I have to talk I'm sure he will later play with you." She said softly, looking to Rick and hoping he would at least be nice to Clara. It was her fault not Clara's.  
He smiled at Clara and said "I'd love to, we just do it like your mom said, kay?" he said with a loving voice. Clara nodded and run off to play.

There was the silence again, none of them able to speak just jet. But Kate needed to do, she wouldn't run again.  
"So now you know my mistake. And I'm sorry I really am. And I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again. I don't blame you, but I know I'm not allowed to ask, but I beg you, don't take her away from me. She is all I have, the reason why I still live. She has everything. You can see her, whenever you want, as long as you don't hurt her, but please don't take her away." She whispered shakily.  
"Could you please slow down and do a stop. I want to make things right with Clara and I want that really, I'm shocked of course, how could you. But please don't speak like I'm a monster. I would never do this to my child. I know how it is not to know your father and I see it with Alexis, missing a mother. So no, I won't take her away, but I want to be her father with all the consequences for us. So can we start talking now?" he asked in a serious voice. As she nodded he asked what he wanted to know most.  
"Why?" he whispered and it hurt so damn much.  
She took a breath and started not wanting the tears to win again.  
"Y-You said you had to take care about Alexis and you thought we shouldn't have done it. I didn't want you to tell she is a mistake or that I should have an abortion and- or that you would take her away 'cause you have a lot more money than I am a-" now the tears won and almost collapsed but Clara, luckily came in.  
"Momma, where Miss Pinky?" she asked.  
"Miss Pinky is on her bed, baby." She tried to be happy in front of Clara and it worked. Clara smiled said thank you and ran away. Now Kate turned to Rick facing him, preparing for the worst.  
"How can you even think that?" he asked totally confused, she didn't know him, why should she think that?  
"I have a very complicated past. And, well my dad told me all that I mentioned and that nobody would want me or to have a child with me, I'm just a cop. And as you sent me away it broke my heart to hear it because" now she was able to look him straight in the eyes" what I feel for you, I never felt for anyone else and… Gosh, everything I say doesn't make sense and I just stop." She finally got her feelings back under control and got back to the cop Kate Beckett "Tell me what you want and maybe we can find a solution."  
He was shocked how a human could switch it's emotions like that. But still she talked he could work with that.

_Please tell me what you think J Should I go on? Any ideas? _  
**AND I never wrote it before, but all the mistakes are mine and this great show with all the character aren't mine. They belong to ABC I think.**


	4. The talk part 2

"Okay, so since I barley know the two of you what would you say, if we meet every now and then. I will follow you this three weeks or how long it will take and meet Clara every now and then. But I want it to be regularly." He waited for her reaction, as she nodded he went on.  
"About Clara, I want to be a part of her life. I want to be her father, she doesn't need to know by the way, but after sometime and I would love if you would allow me to meet her Alexis and my mother. She will get her own room at my loft and I wish –after some time went by- that I'm allowed to see her on my own and that she can have a sleep over." He asked carefully, trying to have her in the boat and not just dictating her.  
"Of course! No problem as long as you don't hurt her." She needed to be sure about that.  
"I would never ever do something like that." He said quickly but now he got serious.  
"But there is one thing I want discuss, I will pay for her school education and everything you can afford easily." His voice was strict leaving no room for any discussion.  
"Can we talk about this, when the time comes?" she asked shyly, she wasn't used to taking someone's money. But it would be the best for Clara and that was all that mattered.  
"We will, and I've got another question, where I hope we can find a solution, I want to be part of decisions, I don't want to be left out."  
Kate smiled at his words, she really hoped they could work things out. She wanted to do it right, too.

"Do-Would you like to watch a film with Clara and me I promised her. And I think it would be great if you'd be here." She smiled, but suddenly it hit her.  
"What about Alexis, shouldn't you be with her?" Kate asked shyly, not wanting to give him the feeling he shouldn't be her. He should.  
"She's with her mother in California, coming back in two weeks or so. That's how long I'll follow you" he explained softly.

They watched the film together and it felt right and nice. But both of them knew, her mistake was too big, nothing would be right in a very long time. Also they wanted make the best of it for Clara, Rick swore himself, that whatever would happen between him and Kate, he would be always there for Clara and being her father. This little cute girl deserved it. He wasn't really able to understand he had another daughter.

"Rick? Play with me?" Clara asked with a sweet smile in her face and held up a doll.  
"Yes I would love to" He answered with a big smile on his face. She was so sweet. They played for a long time until Clara wasn't able to stay awake. He watched Beckett tuck Clara in and smiled, she was a great mother, even with this mistake.

"So I should probably go." He stated.  
"You don't have to. I know you are angry and I can totally understand you and if you wanna shout at me do it and treat me like you want to. I deserve it." She whispered.  
"Why should I do that" he asked really confused.  
"Because I know how it feels keeping this issues to yourself and I would feel better, if I'd knew how you really feel about this. I know you are here for Clara, but I don't know how I can or should handle US." Kate confessed and looked him deep into the eyes. She wanted to show him how sorry she was and that she would be everything to do it better.

_How should I go on?  
Do you like it ?  
And it belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe_


	5. The end of the talk

"I am angry. But first of all there is a little child I don't want to scare, because she is my daughter and I want my daughter to love me, like I do her. And second I want this to work out. So we have to behave like adults. There will be a long time needed for me to trust you, Kate. Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't make this work. I don't know how well, we two will come along, of course it won't be easy, but Kate look me in the eyes." He paused, knowing this would be hard to take, but it was the truth "I didn't came for research, I came because I read an article about a case of you and I finally found, I came because my feelings never stop. Since we had this night, I haven't loved someone. I lost my heart in 5 hours. Someone once told me, that love is not a switch and you can't just turn it off. I do not think, that we will be a couple or anything in the next time, but Kate I do have feelings for you and you are the mother of my daughter, so we need to work together to make this work." He waited for her reaction.  
She stayed silent, taking in his words.  
"Her father was never gone." She whispered.  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused, not understanding what she wanted to tell him.  
"I tell her and always told her, that her father isn't here but still loves her, she gets gifts from him and I tell her you sent it. She knows her daddy loves her. You are in her birth certificate. You are named in my will, together with a letter which explains everything." Kate didn't spoke loud, but he could understand her and he could see the honest, together with the guilt in her eyes.  
"I- I don't know what to say." Rick was speechless, so she did hide his daughter form him, but never her father to Clara? It didn't made this much sense, yet. He was going to understand her, he wanted to solve the mystery she was.

"You don't have to say anything. It was a lot to take in and this is not over. I know we have to talk more and I'm totally willing to. So if you are ready to go on with all this why don't you call me? Maybe we could go out to the playground or so?" she suggested hoping he was on the same side.  
"Yes it is. And I would love to. But would you mind if I stay? I- There is so much about I don't know and since her father sends her gift, I think I could use some information?" He smiled, trying to manage keeping his anger and disappointment under control and to enjoy being a father again.  
"Sure if you want to. I tell you everything you want to know" Kate answered with a bit too much enthusiasm, but she was just so lucky. He would be there for Clara and that was the most important thing. What was between them could wait. But her daughter had a father now, even after her big mistake.

And so they started talking, she showed him photos and tried to tell him everything about Clara. This part was so hard, now sitting there, she couldn't understand why she had ever done this. Castle was so nice and interested, it broke her heart, she hated herself that for.  
Rick noticed that she got very quiet, while he was watching baby photos.  
"Kate, I think we should stop here. It starts getting too much, doesn't it?" he asked softly.  
"No. You have a right to know everything and I'm not going to stop you from that." She stated serious.  
"Then tell me what's wrong" he said as serious as she was.  
"I- Gosh I am such a bad person, I parted you two, for now reason. I caused so much pain and will cause. My dad was right I can't do anything right." She started to cry, he could barely understand her, but he saw that she regretted it and that she has to have a past which must be very sad, all the photos which were shown was mostly Clara, Kate and her best friend called Lanie. Her family was missing and we would ask her. Not today but after some time has passed, he would ask her and try to help.  
She was huddled in the sofa, crying hard, but she tried to stay silent for Clara, she didn't want her to wake up. Rick couldn't stop himself and took her in his embrace and Kate immediately hugged him tightly.  
They were sitting like this for several minutes until Kate calmed down. She slowly pulled herself out of his strong arms and sat straight again. "Thank you so much." She whispered while she faced him, showing him she knew she made a mistake.  
"We'll fix that." He said softly she nodded but needed to yawn.  
"I should probably go now" he stated as he saw the fear in her eyes he quickly added "See you tomorrow at the precinct?"  
"Yes, goodnight." She said softly and guided him to her front door.  
He was almost out of the door as he turned around and said "Things didn't work perfectly, but Kate you aren't a bad mother, no you're a very good, who loves her child more than everything to protect her. We'll make it." He smiled to her and closed the door.  
"Thanks" she said but the door was closed. She lent again it and thought about that crazy day. There was a lot of work. And it wouldn't be easy she knew that, but both of them wanted to make this work.

_And? Do you like it? Any ideas?  
All the mistakes are mine and I still don't anything,_


	6. A new day

After she brought Clara to her nanny, Kate went to the station, and she was so nervous. Facing Castle again was harder than she thought, and the fear that he would have second thoughts about everything let her heart beating faster.  
As she stepped out she could see chatting with Ryan and Espostio, like nothing happened, he looked happy. How could he be that happy?  
She swallowed and stepped into the bull pen.  
"Hi guys" she said shortly. She went to her desk and started her day. About 2 minutes later, Castle was next to her.  
"Good morning, I've got coffee for you. I hope you don't mind." He said softly.  
"Thanks." She wasn't sure, how to react, she told him yesterday he had a daughter he didn't knew about and today he brought her coffee. She had to know if he had still the same opinion than yesterday.  
"So you said, we- I mean Clara, you and me could go to the playground today?" He tried to show, that he didn't change his mind. Yes he was still uncomfortable with this situation, but he wanted to make it work, for Clara. She was so cute. He lost his heart like he had done with Alexis, when he had held her for the first time.  
"Well, yes. We are. Her nanny would bring her about 16:30 o'clock and I hope I can go earlier. Is that okay with you?" She asked a bit shy.  
"Of course it is. What's Clara's favorite activity, by the way?" he asked smiling.  
"Why don't you ask her? She doesn't speak much in the moment, so it would be great if you ask her as much as possible and don't be okay with a nod or a movement." Kate tried to explain and hoped he would support her with her education.  
Rick never thought, that Clara could have any problems, so he didn't really know what to say.  
"Oh okay, do you need any support with her therapy or so?"  
"Oh no, it's nothing really bad, the doctor just said I should watch it, if it isn't better when she's in kindergarten, then we'll see what to do." She explained with a smile.  
"Okay" he stated. And there was the silence again.  
It was a quiet day at the precinct. And the silence stayed awkward. So Rick spoke with Ryan and Esposito, had a little talk with Roy and started to understand that Kate had a hard life. He really didn't know how she was able to manage this job with a baby. He had a lot of respect and didn't really know how to show her this respect.  
They sat at her desk and looked at the cold case file as a little sweet voice broke the silence. "Uncle Kev Uncle Javi, hi" shouted Clara so everybody knew she was there. After they talked to everyone Kate went together with Clara to the playground, telling Castle he should come later. She didn't really want the precinct to know yet. It was still too complicated.  
Rick went together with Clara to the swings and played with her. Kate sat at the bench and watched them, imagine how a real family could look like. Clara all giggling, Rick making jokes and she loved seeing this, being part of it. She felt happy. But she shook her head remembered, that this wasn't reality and that Castle wasn't here because of her. He was there, because he was responsible man, looking after his child. They weren't a family, but they would work it out. She was sure as she saw Clara having fun with Rick.  
"Hey, since Clara getting tiered and you have your day off I thought- maybe you and Clara could come with me to my loft." He asked shyly and waiting for her nod, as this came he continued "Well I'd like to have both of you an image of my life and my world. "  
And suddenly it hit Kate she got nervous but needed to know.  
"Castle, what about paparazzi? I don't want to have Clara on page six ." She said in high speed. Kate was bit embarrassed, she didn't want him to think the wrong things, but she didn't want to do this to Clara.  
"Not a problem, they know they are not allowed to photograph Alexis, so or people with kids they don't know. You really don't worry about that." He told her softly, Rick didn't like to see her that unsure of everything.  
He smiled at her and waited for her to relax again, as this happened they started walking towards Beckett's car.

_Thoughts?_ J  
_And I still don't anything._


End file.
